Synthetic vision displays provide a 3-dimensional perspective conformal display of terrain and objects to pilots and operators of various crafts and vehicles. These displays benefit pilots and operators by presenting pertinent information in an intuitive way. More and more new vehicles and aircraft are implementing the latest technology in synthetic vision displays. Consequently, operators are using these displays more and relying on the benefits these displays offer.
However, there are certain circumstances in which it is unsafe for pilots or operators to rely solely or too heavily on synthetic vision displays. One such circumstance is during final approach prior to landing an aircraft. Terrain and object databases used to provide the necessary data to generate a synthetic vision display are subject to resolution, integrity, validity, and position errors. For example, in some circumstance, for safety purposes, the highest point of a given terrain is used in displaying the height of the terrain even if the highest point is not the closest point to the aircraft. This can result in obscuring other objects or at least may mislead the pilot. It is, therefore, desirable that the pilot ceases relying on the synthetic vision display of terrain and objects in such circumstances and relies instead on a view of the actual terrain out the window or real-time sensor data such as infra-red or millimeter wave system data.